


til forever falls apart

by iz9



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Brother, Comedy, F/F, Multi, Other, Romance, Sad, Trip - Freeform, wlw, women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iz9/pseuds/iz9
Summary: Diana goes on a trip and meets a girl.
Kudos: 1





	til forever falls apart

"I don't wanna go!" She yelled insisting they shouldn't go on the trip.

"Your going!" Her mom told her pulling on her arm like she was a child.

The girl jerked her arm away from her mom and stomped to the car.

"She's acting like a child today." Her older brother said.

"She technically is I mean she just turned 16." Her mother said grabbing the suitcases and heading to the car.

As her mom and her brother headed to the car, Dana was already sitting in the backseat with her headphones in her ears. She looked pissed. Her mom nor brother had no idea why she didn't want to go on the trip. I mean they were only going to be there for a week and a half.

The car was packed with suitcases and beach chairs since they were driving to Miami so Diana and James barely had any room in the back.

"Move your leg over its covering the A.C." Diana told her brother scooting his leg out of the way.

"Your such a bitch." James told off his sister as he moved his leg out of the way.

"Stop cussing James." Mrs. Foely told her son.

James stayed silent and laid his head on the window and drifted off to sleep for the 4 hour drive. Diana was drawing her surroundings for most of the drive. She was quite the artist.

Once they arrived to the hotel. Mr. Foely went inside to grab a cart to set all of the luggage on.  
Diana and James grabbed their backpacks out of the car and put them on their backs and headed inside.

They went into the elevator and before the doors closed a girl stuck her hand in the elevator door so it would open up.

"Sorry." The girl said in an awkward smile as she walked in and clicked the elevator button to go to floor 5.

The silence was so awkward and unbearable. It felt like an eternity in the small elevator. Once the elevator reached floor 5 the girl with the pretty curly hair got off.

Diana picked something up that she dropped but it was to late to give it to her before the doors closed.

"She was hot." James said.

"Shut up asshole." Diana said clicking the button on the button to makes the doors close faster.

The elevator doors shut and started going up.

When the elevator reached our floor, they got off and went to their room. They were staying in a suit since it was 4 of them.

As soon as they walked in, James walked into the master bedroom and threw his bag on the bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mrs. Foely said picking James's stuff off of her bed and taking it into the smaller bedroom across the hall.

Diana headed to the bedroom right next to James's.

Each bedroom had its own bathroom and tv which was nice. Could have been better though. It smells like absolute shit in some places.

It was fine though.

Diana picked up the item that the pretty girl dropped.

It was a necklace.

It had white pearls on it with a star in the middle.

"I can just give it to her if I see her again." Diana thought.

It was late so Diana turned her light off and layed her head down and drifted off to sleep.

```````````````````````

Once Diana wakes up, she walks into the kitchen to see her brother up.

Hand in his pants.

Once he notices Diana has just come out of her room he jerks his hand out of his pants.

"I was just-" James says frantically.

"I don't want to know." Diana says walking passed her brother.

"I'm going to go grab some breakfast from the restaurant downstairs. Want anything?" Diana says walking to the door.

"No." James said awkwardly.

Diana walked out of the door and into the elevator.

When she got to the 3rd floor the doors opened and she walked out not paying attention.

She bumped into someone.

"Oh shit sorry." The girl she bumped into said.

Diana was still completely clueless to what just happened. She completely ignored the girls presences, But she realized she was on the wrong floor.

Diana headed back into the elevator.

"I'm Abi." She said looking straight into Diana's green eyes.

The eye contact lasted for a minute because Diana got completely lost in Abi's brown eyes.

Abi awkwardly smiled.

Abi slightly moved her eyes to the side and thats when Diana finally snapped out of it.

"Oh sorry, I'm Diana." 

"Nice. Where are you from Diana?"

"New York."

"Ah. Ok I see your from upstate huh?

"Yep." Diana said as the elevator doors opened up.

Diana and Abi walked out of the elevator together. There was a very awkward silence between the two, comfortable, but awkward.

"Do you want to get breakfast with me?" Abi asked Diana.

Diana looked Abi stunned.  
"Oh sure."

"Cool."


End file.
